Here With You: An Allstar Weekend Story
by danceforever03
Summary: My first story :P I'll continue it after I get some reviews :
1. Chapter 1

Here With You: An Allstar Weekend Love Story.

There I was, 2 p.m. on a Saturday, standing outside my neighbors house. I could hear him and his friends jamming out, so I decided to wait there, at his doorstep, until they finished another song. I loved hearing his voice. Gah. About two minutes, and several deep breaths later, the house was remotely quiet.

"Finally." I said quietly, anxious to see his face.

Anxious to his face. My neighbor, Zachary David Porter. Oh God, I'm probably blushing.

I quickly pointed out my index finger and rang his doorbell. I heard the music chime through his house. Then, I heard 5 pairs of feet rushing down the stairs.

Finally, Zach answered the door. I swear, there was a ring of golden light around his body. Dang, he was cute when he was out of breath.

"Hey Zach" I said, a little dreamily, as I was feeling a little woozy at the sight of him. I felt the blood rush to my face as I came back to reality.

"Hey Sam! What's up?" He replied, giving me a friendly but slighty awkward smile. Crap, was I scaring him?

As I mentally cursed to myself, I heard a chuckle and a cough from behind Zach.

Shit! Cameron, Nathan, Michael, and Tom were all standing behind him. Oops.

"Oh! Hey guys…guess I didn't see you there!" I chuckled awkwardly, writhing inside at how embarrassed I was. I'd have to kill them all, since they witnessed my stupidity.

"Hahah, obviously not!" Teased Cameron. There, it was decided. He would be the first to die. My best friend, Sara wouldn't like that very much. (;

" 'Heyyy…Zach….I looooove youu!'" Nathan mocked, with a dreamy, fan girl-like twinkle in his eyes. Nope, I was DEFINITLEY killing him first.

Crap. Was that how I looked? I coughed and regained my composure. That's so embarrassing, oh God, how could I do that! Just standing there like an idiot. Sheesh. Oh no! They probably thought I was a stalker! Watching them from Zach's porch, listening to them as they talked and goofed around. Fu-

"Hey guys, do me a favor?" Zach asked, interrupting my mental rant.

"Yeah, sure, what?" The boys replied."

"Shut up. And Cameron, you reacted the same way when you saw sara yesterday, so don't even start." Zach scolded.

Mikey nudged Cameron and wiggled his eyebrows as Cameron blushed and shyly covered his eyes with his hair.

Wait! Say what! Cameron likes Sara? THIS. IS. MAJOR.

"AHEM. Excuse Zach, a DIFFERENT Sara. Right, Zach?" Cameron said, instinctively trying to cover up his secret crush.

"Oh, yeah, suuure Cam." I said, with a devilish smile. Wait till Sara heard about this! She would probably have a heart attack. Heh heh heh!

"Well, anyway, Sam." Zach continued, emphasizing my name so they boys would get the hint not to interrupt. "We were just playing a couple new songs that Nate and I wrote, wanna come hang out and critique?"

"Yeah, sure! Let's hear it!" Now, what I wanted to say was, OF COURSE, STUPID. I LOVE YOU. But that would just be a little bit too awkward. You see, Zach didn't quite acknowledge the fact that I'm basically in love with him. He was friendly, with an emphasis on the friend part. It was pretty obvious I liked him, though. All of my friends knew, and so did his. But he just never brought it up. Maybe he would think it's embarrassing…? Whatever. He was inviting me up to his room, I'm not complaining.

"Aw, look, she's blushing. Be safe, you two!" Cameron said. He had obviously recovered from what Zach said.

"You know Cameron, I think Sara's free, you want me to invite her over? She's probably done with her voice lesson by now, so you two could ya know, 'hang out'." I said, making air quotes with my fingers.

Cameron glared at me, but still said "Fine. Invite her over. I'm not gonna ask her out or anything, though. It's not like she even likes me or anything."

"Oh, definitely not dude, you guys just flirt all the time. No biggie." Tom said, dripping with sarcasm.

As we walked into Zach's room, I took out my phone and sent a text to Sara.

" Hey Girl! Whatcha up to? I'm at Zach's house. Cameron's here tooooo :p wanna come over?"

She texted back almost instantly.

"yeah sure! What's he wearing? Does he look cute? never mind, he always looks cute. Be there in 10! Xoxo"

"She's leaving her house now." I announced, leaving out the part about Cameron.

I could see Cameron grinning across the room, but I decided not to tease him.

I guess now is as good a time as any for introductions. My name's Samantha Least. I'm 17 years old, and I live next door to Zach Porter! I'm five feet and four inches tall, and I have dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. I'm a volleyball player and theater actress, so I'm pretty skinny if I do say so myself.

Cameron, Michael, Nathan, Zach, and Tom are all members of a band called Allstar. It used to be outerspace politicians, but they decided to change it! They're currently competing in Disney Channel's Next Big Thing contest, and if I do day so myself, they're pretty damn good.

My best friend, Sara Chung, is Camerons object of affection. ;) She has stick straight hair that's black with chestnut and red highlights that flows halfway down her back. She has almond shaped eyes that are the prettiest shade of light brown. Like melted pools of milk chocolate. She has really tan skin (natural!) and she's skinny. Like me, but still curvy, unlike me. She basically outshines me in the beauty category any day, in my opinion. Not that she'll ever agree with that. She also does a lot of plays, snagging lead roles all the time. She has the most gorgeous singing voice, with deep, rich, low notes, and gorgeous, smooth high notes. She's also a dancer. Ballet, tap, jazz, lyrical, everything! No wonder why Cameron likes her. Sheesh. Not that I care, or anything, Zach's plenty for me!

Zach ran downstairs to grab some water bottles,and Nathan was just messing around with the guitar, playing a smooth, tropical kind of melody. Tom and Michael were clapping and snapping and beat boxing, making beats with anything they could get their hands on.


	2. Here With You: Chapter Two

By the time Zach came back with the water bottles and a couple snacks, Cameron was hovering next to the window, waiting for Sara while the other boys had tried to write a song. As I got up to get my water bottle from Zach, the doorbell rang again. Of course, Cameron was already out of the room, down the stairs, and had been patiently waiting for Sara to make her way up the front walk. Oh Cameron…..Anyway, all of the other boys left too, gone to say hi and tease cam. Which left Zach and I, all alone in his room?

Oh boy.

The tension was extremely extreme, I didn't know whether to talk to him, or just sit back down and awkwardly ignore him. If I talked to him, maybe he'd think I was coming on too strong and he'd get suspicious….But if he does like me, and I ignore him then he'll get discouraged and I'll lose my chance forever…UGH. Like a wimp, I decided to go downstairs and say hey to Sara. I mean, what kind of friend would I be...inviting her over and ignoring her… As I got up, Zach did too, sighing somewhat sadly….or at least, I think it was sad? I could never tell with him. Oh well.

When we got downstairs, Cameron was fawning over Sara, worshipping the ground she stood on. It was kind of sickening. Only, I bet that was what I looked like about 15 minutes ago. Oh god, I'd rather not think about that…..

"Uhh, Cameron...I'm really sorry to break anything up, but I'd kinda like to talk to my friend…" I said with a joking wink.

He looked up, confused, as if he was in a daze… A lovey dovey daydream. Hah! What a riot. He quickly regained his composure and coolly walked over to the boys, Zach, Nate, Tom, and Mikey.

As he walked by me, I grabbed his arm and whispered"subtle…." Which he replied to with an eyebrow raise and a half smile.

Sara and I sat down in Zach's kitchen, joining his mom and his little brother Vic. As soon as we sat down, his mom offered us cookies, milk, snacks, chips, the whole she-bang.

After politely declining to the food, Sara and I got down to business.

"Ohmygosh….do you think he likes me? Cuz like…he's really hard to read and gosh, I like him sooo much….ahhhhhh…!" Sara promptly followed this question with a full blown interrogation about what happened in the time before she had shown up.

"Well, we kind of just sat around, drank, water, and didn't really talk….it was really kind of awkward..." But at least Zach was there, I told myself, blushing and smiling.

Now Sara was telling a joke…and when I looked back up, laughing, I noticed Zach standing in the doorway, smiling and pushing his hair out of his eyes. It looked like he was looking at me…but it didn't at the same time…Like a blind person who had his eyes directed at you, but you knew he couldn't see you. Ouch. Or maybe he was actually looking at me, because when he caught my eye, he signaled to his phone, which I hadn't noticed was in his hand that wasn't being raked through his amazing brown hair.

"Hey. Can I talk to you? Like privately…..I gotta talk to you."

Uh. Freaking. Oh.

"uh, yeah sure! Uhm, like where were you thinking…? The living room and kitchen are occupied…" I texted back, extremely confused.

"Oh uh, let's just go up to my room, Like I'm not going to try anything lol, I just have to get something off of my chest…"

Well. This wasn't anything unusual. Since Zach and I had been best friends since like…birth, he told me everything, and I told him everything too…so maybe he just had to vent about something, maybe Vic did something? Oh well, there's only one way to find out…

"Oh alright yeah, sure. Let's go!" Did that sound too eager? Oh well, I didn't care anymore…it's not even like he likes me.

We walked up the stairs, and I could tell whatever he had to tell me was really bothering him a lot. He couldn't stop fixing himself. Fixing his shirt, scratching his face, fixing his hair, smoothing his jeans. And he was walking awfully slow….painfully slow actually. Finally, we made it to his room. We both sat down on his futon, facing each other. And I have to admit, I almost burst out laughing. I mean come on; would you take him serious, when the two of you are surrounded by blue flower wallpaper? Anyway, since he hadn't started talking yet, I opened my mouth to ask him what was bothering him.

When all of a freaking sudden, he kissed me. Zach Porter…with his mouth…on mine…OH GOD. YAYAYAYYA. Best day ever! Until…he pulled away. He kind of just stared at me, paying close attention to my reaction.

My reaction, summed up: "MMMF!" *swoon*, almost fainting, loss of breath, confusion, trying in vain to catch my breath.

All of a sudden he popped a smile. "Is that what you wanted to tell me? Hahaha." I said to him, adding an awkward little chuckle at the end. Ugh. So embarrassing...

Then he started laughing….Did I do something wrong? Did his face fall on top of mine and was that all just an accident? Oh lord….I needed to get out of that room….his floral wallpaper was spinning and I was getting extremely dizzy. As I got up, Zach grabbed my arm; he had almost a pleading look in his eyes. A pleading look I could most definitely NOT ignore…

As he cleared his throat, I held my breath….here we go!

"So I had this whole entire speech planned out for you in my head. Basically telling you something that can very easily be summed up into a few, insignificant words. But I hope they mean as much to you, as they do to me. And I just wanted to say, I love you. I was going to tell you how long I had felt this way, how hard it was watching you like other guys, and chase around all these dudes that were never good for you. Now I'm not saying I'm any kind of 'Mr. Wonderful'" He used little finger quotes :) "And I'm not going to be perfect. But no one is perfect, and you know what? Those are always what keep people in love. Little imperfections to remind you how much your significant other means to you. And I can't translate to you how exactly I feel, but when I'm with you…I just feel…good, whole, and happy. More happy than ever. Anyway, I'm done being sappy and gooey, but I wrote a song for you. Lemme go get the other guys…Think about what I just said okay?" he left the room after kissing me on my forehead and tightening his grip on my hand for a second before letting go.

Holy crap. This is what I had been waiting around for all these freaking years…I remembered all my past 'flings' they were all just a blur seriously….what were their names? I couldn't even think straight or focus on anything…Mike? Nick? Daniel? Wow. Zach Porter loves me. Yay.

The rest of the band walked in, with knowing mysterious smiles planted on each of their faces. Zach picked up a guitar and started playing the tropical melody Nathan had been playing earlier…No. Way.

He started singing softly…"you, me, and the palm trees, we can lay outside on the beach all night…we can swim with the dolphins, go golfing, baby girl you could be my wife. Now don't go falling in love with Mr. wonderful, and I won't go running around with any other girls."

In general, it was a good day. But…where were Cameron and Sara?


End file.
